The True Story of King Dedede
by shadow kirby 56
Summary: My version of why King Dedede did all of those bad things and tried to destroy Kirby.
1. Kirby's Dreamland

**_Hello. This is what I think of King Dedede and why he did what he did in the games. This is not about the anime, it's just the games._**

**_Chapter one: Kirby's Dreamland_**

_King Dedede saw what Nightmare and his minions were doing. They were spreading darkness all over Dreamland. The King knew how to stop them, however. He just became King, and he knew he would get a bad reputation. But he stole the citizens' sparkling stars, and battled Nightmare and his minions. The darkness stopped spreading and receded._

_..._

_one week later_

King Dedede heard that someone was visiting Dreamland to see what he could do about the food problem. Dedede knew the visitor would find out that he had the Sparkling Stars.

"I need to give these to some of most powerful and loyal subjects!" Dedede said. He gave them to Whispy Woods, Kracko, Fololo and Falala (known as Lololo and Lalala at the time) and Kabula.

_One day later _

The King could see the visitor come up Mt. Dedede with 4 of the Sparkling Stars. "Oh no..." Dedede said, "he can't be _that_ strong!"

After a long and gruesome battle (it took one minute) The visitor had gotten the King's Sparkling Star and was returning all the food to Dedede's subjects.

"Oh no..." Said the defeated King, "I hope he knows what he's getting into."


	2. Kirby's Dreamland 2

_**Thank you for the nice reviews! I would normally respond to a review by PM, but I can't do that with a guest. Also, this story is about what I feel is the order of the games, not the actual order. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter two: Kirby's Dreamland 2**_

_Nightmare saw what the visitor did. He got his most loyal and persistent minion, Dark Matter, and told him to try and take over Dreamland. He went there right away and caused havoc across the land, scattering the Rainbow Drops. Dark Matter thought he had complete control over Dreamland. He was wrong._

_..._

_one day after Dedede's defeat_

The King had recovered from Kirby's attack, but just barely. He was in his bed, with waddle dees tending to his needs and monitoring his injuries. His right hand man and best friend, Bandana Dee, was at his side.

"Oh, Great King, I hope you will be alright," Bandana Dee said, "Dreamland needs its king!"

"Bandana Dee, don't worry about me," King Dedede replied, "I'll be fine. It's the kingdom that needs worrying about. That visitor, Kirby, unknowingly allowed Nightmare to come. He should be here any moment now."

Just after Dedede said that, he heard an explosion. _Nightmare must have sent his first minion, _Dedede thought. He leapt up from the bed, and, cringing from the pain, ran to where the explosion happened.

When he got there, he saw the biggest swarm of Dark Matter he had ever seen, with some kind of Dark Matter general at the front. They already had control over all of the forest animals, and were taking control of the rest of the country.

"NO!" The King shouted. He leapt up as high as he could and smacked the Dark Matter general on the head.

"How dare you do that to a being more powerful than you!" the Dark Matter shouted back. He started to take over Dedede's body. Dedede was getting weaker and weaker, but before he passed out, he saw three animals run away, given the chance to escape the Dark Matters' control when Dedede hit the general.

They were a hamster, an owl, and a fish.


	3. Kirby's Dreamland 3

**_Welcome back to this story! This chapter won't really be too detailed or anything because this and Kirby's Dreamland 2 are the only Kirby games i haven't beaten yet._**

**_Chapter Three: Kirby's Dreamland 3_**

_Nightmare was Furious with the pink being. Nobody had ever defeated the Dark Matter general. Nightmare decided to send his strongest minion to destroy the pink hero once and for all: 0._

_After the events of Kirby's Dreamland 3..._

No way! _Nightmare thought._ There's no way he could have defeated 0! _Right then,_ _Nightmare noticed something. _What?! _Nightmare thought._ He can control the Final Weapons?! I'm going to have to do something about this!

_..._

King Dedede had gotten back to his castle. He was wondering about the pink visitor, whose name he learned was Kirby.

"I wonder how well the kindom will do with him..." The King wondered, "he has so much spirit, and can probably protect the kingdom. But..."

Dedede looked out the window and saw darkness spreading over Dreamland once again. "Oh no..." King Dedede started to get up, "it looks like I'm going to have to try to fix everything again..."

**_A/N: Ok, I'm very sorry this chapter was really short. This will be the only time, though, because I know exactly how things will go from now on. I think the chapters will be a lot longer than this one._**


	4. Kirby Super Star Ultra: Part One

_**By the way, any and all Kirby games that have remakes won't be in this story, only the remake will.**_

_**Chapter Four: Kirby**_ _**Super Star Ultra-part one.**_

_"Now, remember our deal!" Nightmare said. "Of course!" Said someone else, "trick Kirby into doing this, defeat him, take over Popstar, and you give me all the power I want. I'll be back soon!" The villan then flew to Popstar to start the plan._

_..._

King Dedede once again took the Sparkling Stars to fight the darkness, and saw it leave again. He already knew what Kirby could do, so he wasn't going to risk anything.

The King found his subjects that actually still like and know why he stole the Stars the first time. He made Dyna Blade go on a fake rampage, Meta Knight pretend to try to take over Dreamland to end its lazy lifestyle, challenged him to a Gourmet Race, and finally set a trap for Kirby, all to stall him so he wouldn't try and take the stars again.

When Kirby got done with all of these "challenges," he went on to Dedede's castle, where he supposedly saved the kingdom again.

"Ha!" Kirby said to the unconsious Dedede, "even easier than last time!"

"Kirby, come quick!" Said a random Waddle Dee, accompanied by a Bronto Burt and Poppy Bro. Jr. The Bronto Burt said, "You need to see this!"

Kirby ran outside and saw the Sun and Moon fighting over the day and nighttime.

"Whoa..." He said. "How do I fix _this?_"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Said a small figure bouncing on a ball, "Can you make peace between the Sun and Moon?"

As Kirby began to talk with him, King Dedede had woken up. He went outside and saw everything Kirby had seen.

The King could barely believe his eyes. Darkness and Dark Matter were everywhere, the Sun and Moon were fighting, and Kirby was taking off on a Warpstar.

"Oh... My... GOD." Said a shocked Dedede. "This... This... I can't fix this with just those stars. Kirby, Popstar-no, the entire galaxy- is in your hands. You need to fix this like you did with the Dark Matter."

With the planet's guardian gone, along with the Sparkling Stars, Dark Matter, the Darkness, and all of Nightmare's forces had taken control of everything except for a patch of land that King Dedede was standing on. "Kirby, go and save everyone." He almost couldn't see the Warpstar; it looked like a tiny dot in the sky.

"Stop this madness!" He could barely see with the Dark Matter in his eyes. "But Nightmare won't ever forgive you..."

...

_Author's Note_

_**I'm so sorry about the long delay. I've been very busy, but when school is over for me (6 days left I think) I can update much more often. By the way, I realized this story might be confusing at times, and if it's not, it will probably get confusing later on. If you need clarification on something, you can just PM me.**_


End file.
